Sirenia and Cetacia
Sirenia and Cetacia are two duchies in western Hu comprised of many small islands. Cetacia is twice as large and Sirenia. The two duchies are a united demesne and there is a Duke of Sirenia and Cetacia. However, the most important cities in these islands, the burgher merchant cities, are not subject to the Duke's rule. The cities have "royal immediacy," under no authority but that of the King of Hu. The citizens of these cities, often called burghers, enjoy special privileges such as immunity from corporal punishment and freedom from feudal agricultural and military obligations. In return the cities pay a special tax (in gold) directly to the king. Each city has a town council which is elected but dominated by the wealthy merchant families. The cities also gave rise to the Merchants League. The Merchants League is an international organization which allows the merchants and the merchant class to wield their collective power and influence. Within the Kingdom of Hu there is also the League of Free Cities which is an arm of the Merchants League that represents the Sirenian and Cetacian free cities on a national level. History The people of Sirenia and Cetacia were originally fishermen then many began using their sea vessels for trade. Seafaring trade was especially important in this part of the world made up of small islands. The Siernians and Cetacians became well known as seafaring merchants who managed over 80% of all trade in the Hu Archipelago and 65% of trade throughout the two kingdoms. Beginning during the dying gasps of the Basiliscus Dynasty period / the Long Dark Age, Sirenians and Cetacians began establishing trading posts on the coast and coastal islands of southern Long. These trading posts became colonies and the colonies became the present-day Sirenian and Cetacian city states. The Merchants League keeps the city states and the free cities connected. It was in the early Naja Dynasty Period that the cities were officially granted immediacy: freedom from feudal lords, a large degree of self government and a special tax in gold paid directly to the king. Members of the feudal aristocracy had been expelled from most cities during the Dark Age due to their feuding but many cities now have feuds between the most powerful merchant families. During the reign of King Seb (in the era of Radiant Abundance) the Merchants League in Sirenia and Cetacia have created the position of Doge, based in the city of Delphinus. The Doge is a largely ceremonial office, whose holders are elected for life. The main purpose of creating the Doge was to create a figurehead equal in rank to a Duke: putting the League of Free Cities on equal footing with the powerful feudal lords. Culture Although they are very often spoken of together, Sirenians and Cetacians do have separate self-identities. The native language of the islands, Sirenian Hu, differs strongly from other Hu dialects and is considered by some to be a separate but related language. It is widely spoken even in the affluent free cities although the educated burgher class all learn Long and to varying degrees use that language to communicate. The people of Sirenia and Cetacia are also responsible for advances in seafaring technology realized in the modern era. Names of Cetacian and Sirenian cities. Cetacia * Delphinus * Tursiops Sirenia * Dugong * Trichekus Category:Places